Not this Year
by Pricat
Summary: My friends and I are transported to Duloc where we have to stop Charming from wrecking Christmas forever
1. Another World

Not this Year

It was early Christmas Eve afternoon. Pricat and her friends Adam, Chris, Ruth and Stacey were hanging out in her room. Shrek posters hung on the walls, books and other things were littered around the room. Pricat's Mom was busy doing shopping for Christmas stuff and her sister had gone with her so they were all alone in the house. Ruth saw that Pricat was sad as she hugged her Shrek plushie. "It's just my cousins are coming round later and some of them especially Ashleigh is a pain." She told her. "Why're they coming here anyway?" Chris asked. "They're coming to get their presents from my parents. It's okay. I'll just stay up here." She answered.

Adam then put on ABC 1. Shrek the Halls had started. Ruth saw her female friend's mood change as they watched. But while they were getting cocoa in the kitchen, Pricat heard a noise come from the garden. It sounded like a dragon's roar. She went outside to find a wooden door standing in the middle of the garden. "Cool." She said as she touched it carefully. Adam and the others had followed her and were amazed by it. "Where do you think it goes?" Stacey asked. "Let's find out. Go through it." Pricat said as she opened it. She then opened it and was pulled in by a strong gust of wind. Chris was worried when the door slammed shut. "We've got to go through there and find her." Adam told them. "I'm not so sure. Who knows what could be in there?" Chris said scared. "We've got to. We can't tell her Mom she's in another world." Stacey retorted. He nodded as Adam opened the door. They then felt the wind pull them in and the door shut. It then vanished. Chris was screaming as they fell into the darkness below. Suddenly they found themselves lying on grass. Adam wasn't sure where they were until he saw Farquaad's castle. "Whoa we're in Duloc, Shrek's world. Cool!" Chris said.

But Ruth and Stacey saw fear in Adam's eyes. He knew that if this was Duloc, he knew where Pricat had gone. He needed to find her before she got hurt or worse. "You guys stay here, okay? I'm going to find Pricat. She went to the swamp." he told them as he ran into the forest. He came to the middle of the forest when he heard roaring and laughter. He followed it until he came to a familiar tree house. The noise was coming from inside. He peeked in through the window and saw his friend with her ogre hero. They were having a roaring contest. He was caught by Fiona. "Hello you must be Pricat's friend. She told us that you guys might drop in." she said to him. "H-Hi I'm Adam." he replied as they came inside. Pricat then saw Shrek stare at Adam. "What's wrong? she asked him. "I hope Charming didn't see them come here or your friends are in serious trouble." he told her gently.

"Why should you guys be worried by Charming? He's a loser. You guys could take care of him easy." Adam told him. "Yes we could but he went to the North Pole to slay Christmas and make it look like Fiona and I did it." he replied sadly, his ears drooping sadly. "Don't worry. My friends and I can help, right Adam?" Pricat said smiling. "Yeah I guess." he answered. "Great! Let's go find them!" Fiona said as they walked out the door. Only Adam had a secret that involved Pricat. He would become her brother. Her Mom would marry his Dad on New Year's Eve. Chri, Ruth and Stacey were in the town square exploring. Chris was taking pictures with his digital camera. Adam watched as Shrek and Fiona put cloaks around themselves. "Why're they doing that for?" he asked. "It's cool. It's so villagers won't get freaked." Pricat told him. Shrek smiled at her. He liked this kid. She seemed to not be afraid of them and understand about Duloc and humankind. But he had a feeling that he'd seen her before but he couldn't remember. But Adam watched as guards were taking his friends somewhere...


	2. Secrets

Not this Year

Ch 2

Adam watched as Pricat grabbed a cross bow. "What're you going to do with it?" he asked her. She waited until the guards came near them and fired. Fiona watched as the guards let go of Chris, Ruth and Stacey. They joined Adam. The guards then ran off screaming like banshees. "Nice one." Shrek said quietly to Pricat from under his cloak as they walked into the forest. "How're we getting to the North Pole?" she asked him curiously. "Fiona and I have Ogreix, magical powers. We're going to use them to transport everybody there." He answered as he and Fiona removed their cloaks.

Chris, Ruth and Stacey gasped in awe. "This is so cool! But what's next? Rescuing a hot chick from robbers?" Chris said. Shrek stared at him in worry. "Does he always talk like that?" he said to the two girls. They nodded in reply. "Don't worry Chris. There's more adventure to come." Pricat told him. "What do you mean?" Ruth asked. "Charming went to the North Pole and wants to destroy it forever but we're going to stop him!" she explained excitedly. Fiona was amazed by the teen's unwavering energy. But Charming was watching this from Santa's workshop in the North Pole. "Soon your little human friends will be against you." he thought as the staff in his hand glowed. It contained all the things that gave Christmas it's magic. He'd stolen it from the Head Elf. But somebody had gotten wise and escaped before Charming found him. It was Shrek's cousin Snowgre. He worked at the North Pole because it was his dream.

He was like a cross between a snowman and a yeti but he was an ogre. He had white snow like fur. He'd used his magic to get out of there. Shrek watched as the others fell asleep but Adam was still awake. "Are you okay?" he asked him. "I've got a lot on my mind. You see my Dad and Pricat's Mom are getting married in the New Year but she doesn't know that I'm gonna be her brother. She's disabled and visually impaired. I don't want her to be upset, okay?" he replied. Shrek understood. "Maybe I can help her understand without her getting upset." he replied. "Thanks. I know she'll listen to you." Adam said as he yawned. He then saw somebody appear. It was Snowgre. "Don't worry Adam. He's family. We can trust him. He works at the North Pole. His name's Snowgre. He turned sixteen a week ago." Shrek said quietly.

"So these are the human kids you told me about. Does she know you visit her when she's asleep in her room and you watch her sleep?" Snowgre asked smiling showing his teeth. "No Pricat doesn't know. I think she sort of remembers that we're family but those awful adoptive parents of hers made her forget. I wish I could tell her I'm her father, her real father, not Terry bu I can't." Shrek answered. Adam was very shocked but confused. He'd overheard that. He could tell Pricat but it wasn't right. He fell asleep loking at her.


End file.
